


Thirty-third story , “Un père.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Fluff, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Innocence, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Nightmares, No Beta, Orphan Peter Parker, Orphanage, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Birthday, Peter in distress, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "I'm not gonna leave you," says the billionaire to the boy, and Peter seems to be paying attention to his words. "Then... It’s okay?...it' s okay if I call you dad?"--------------------------------------------------------Prompt #32: "Peter calls Tony, dad."





	Thirty-third story , “Un père.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of “Having it all.”  
(https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106223) 
> 
> It's recommended to read that story first because it won't make much sense at first.
> 
> :D

It took Tony three days to find the kid.

Of course, during those three days, Tony didn't rest for one single minute; without taking a bath, without eating, without sleeping, the billionaire didn't stop looking for the boy; for his son.

In a dirty and stinking alley, the six-year-old was paler than ever. The second step was to give him medical attention; he was severely malnourished, with a lot of infected injuries and a concerning high fever. As he was waking up, the child slowly unstuck his lids, letting his big caramel eyes to show. _"Mr Stark?"_ he said nearly whispering; he was still too weak.

Tony is ready for all kinds of things and situations, but never to become a father.

Once the child began to improve, he also started to be the same as before; talkative, cheerful, a brat fully lit.

_"Mr Stark, will I go back to the place where the bad adults are? I don't want to go there, I'd rather go back to the street,"_ he once said, and his heart shrank at the thought of the child returning to the cold and dangerous streets of New York.

This isn't easy for Tony. Yes, it sounds lovely to say _"I'm going to save this child and I'll take care of him for the rest of my life" _but the billionaire never had a father figure himself; by not having one, he knows from his own experience the importance and impact of parents on children.

He chooses to drink a whole bottle of whiskey instead of thinking about what he will do with Peter.

It's been several weeks now and he knows he can't extend the situation any further. He has little time to declare whether to adopt Peter, his biological son or get rid of him; abandon his own flesh and blood.

Honestly, Tony has nothing to lose by abandoning the brat; he returns him to the system and then his life full of luxury, money and alcohol would continue.

But then he remembers the times when he was little and he wished so much to play with his father or at least to be pampered by him. He secretly admired Howard Stark and Tony always did his best to make him proud and to prove he was worthy of something. He tried for years until he reached adolescence and he understood his father was a complete asshole lacking emotional responsibility.

Tony tried to convince himself that it isn't his duty to take care of Peter; yes, he is his own flesh and blood, but he still had no connection with the kid, and it wasn't his fault that Mary kept him hidden since the beginning.

Peter proved in such a short period of time to be a good boy. He’s careful, smart, kind and polite. Tony expected a spoiled, noisy or at least an annoying child, but he found exactly the opposite. It's just all the opposite of him.

_"Mr Stark, do you still remember the promise you made me?"_ said little Pete while he was in the kitchen eating a jelly and peanut butter sandwich; Tony didn't answer, but the boy kept talking; _"you said you'd show me the Iron Man suit!"_

And he did.

Peter seemed to jump out of excitement at any moment, his eyes sparkled with joy and he couldn't stop smiling. Tony liked what he saw.

It was a normal reaction that he sees in fans all the time, but an internal voice reminded him: _"he isn't a mere fan, it's your son.”_

Tony is his temporary guardian and he must decide what to do with Peter. On the phone, he seems to have a brief conversation with a social worker, and by the time the call is over, Rhodey is staring at him. _"What are you looking at?"_ Tony asks while he takes a big sip of coffee out of his mug. The other man said, _"I'm looking at you."_

Rhodey is a great friend, one of the few he really trusts. He was there both in good and bad times, and that's a lot to say since the billionaire has been in more bad than good situations. _“Tony, you don't have to do this alone. You know I'm here for you, right?” _Tony's no good at showing feelings, so he opts to evade it by making ironic comments; _"aw, you're such a honey bear."_

His friend ends by saying, _"Peter is a good boy, think what is best for his future; Tony, you have a bad impression of yourself, but you once sold war weapons and now you are a world hero._ _You make the changes here.”_

Tony would like to have the same optimism as Rhodey.

The boy has similar aspects to Tony; both are geniuses, both have Bambi eyes and both suffer nightmares on a regular basis. The first time Tony witnesses a nightmare of Peter, he almost felt he was going to have a panic attack. The second time, the child simply couldn't help but hold on to the adult and not let him go until he fell asleep. The billionaire decided that his child should go to therapy. Fairly funny, he almost decided to join therapy too, but he didn't.

On Peter's birthday, the boy is awfully quiet. He smiles, but it looks like a robotic and poorly formed smile. Pepper noticed that and she tried to cheer him up, and for a moment Peter almost seemed the same; almost. When she excuses herself to go out to pick something up, Tony walks up to the child to try to find out what is happening to him. _"Hey, kid, does anything hurt? You didn't eat much today." _Peter, with his saggy eyes, stares at the adult and with his tiny hands, he touches his chest and replies, _"It hurts here."_ The concern doesn't take long to reach Tony when he hears that; of course, just thinking that the child has a heart condition makes him blue. Peter, seeing that the billionaire seemed concerned, clarifies, _"my heart hurts but not in the way you think it does.__”_

The child is nearly on the verge of tears, and this time he's staring at the floor. Peter tells him that this is the first time in ages that he has had his own birthday cake, or that this is the first time he has received gifts. The child claims that it’s far too good to be true and that he knows at any time he will be alone again.

Tony always thought he was an insensitive, hollow-hearted, cold person, but seeing his own son in distress and all negative, it showed him that although he has an arc reactor in the centre of his chest, it's warmer than ever before. Tony's trying to comfort him. It's strange, to be a father figure himself when so many times in his childhood he was the same lonely and sad child as Peter is now.

_"I'm not gonna leave you,"_ says the billionaire to the boy, and Peter seems to be paying attention to his words_._ _"Then... It’s okay?...it' s okay if I call you dad?"_

_"Can I do that? Can I afford at least that?"_

Peter at this point seems to beg, and although Tony does freeze for a few seconds, he doesn't hesitate to hug the boy, his boy, tightly.

_“Yeah, you can call me whatever you want. No matter what, you're a part of my life now."_

Peter keeps hugging Tony like a koala on a tree, and a shy, warm smile lights up his face. The adult likes what his kid in that way.

_"The cake was yummy and I liked the presents. It’s the first birthday I've enjoyed so much!"_

The adult remembers his own unhappy birthdays, and he´s grateful that Peter no longer has to experience the same situation again.

_“Thanks for everything…dad.”_

Tony likes what he hears, so he decides he'll take the risk of being a father figure. It's not the first challenge he's had anyway.

_“No problem, kid."_

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
